USS Odyssey (NCC-78102)
The USS Odyssey (NCC-78102) is a light cruiser class Federation starship built during the Dominion War, commanded by Captain Sarah Martin in the 24th century. (Star Trek: Odyssey) Construction history Keel laydown In 2367 after the massacre at Wolf 359 and the destruction of the USS Odyssey in 2370, the Starfleet Engineering Corps started to work on designing new starships to fight the Borg Collective and the Dominion. The Odyssey was constructed at the Scorpion Shipyards and transferred to the Utopia Planitia Shipyards for further construction and she was finished in 2373 at the start of the Dominion War and Captain William Telford took command. Service history Dominion War The ship saw heavy action during the Dominion War. In 2374, the Odyssey participated in Operation Return, the battle to recapture Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. She was amongst the first ships to arrive at the station after the Dominion retreat. The Odyssey was also part of the fleet to invade the Chin'toka system during the First Battle of Chin'toka in 2374. The Odyssey commanded an attack wing and was damaged when the orbital weapon platforms came online and penetrated the ship's shields. The ship also took part in the Battle of Cardassia in 2375, which ended the Dominion War. Peace time After the war, the Odyssey returned to normal duties. On stardate 54303.1, the crew encountered some new piece of technology at an outpost and called on SG-1 to come and check it out and it turned out to be Ancient design and it knocked out both Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran and they encountered an alien faction known as the Ori. Borg Attack Ori War One of the Priors met with Captain Telford and then just burst into flames thus the Ori War begins. The Federation forces weren't having much issues with the Ori Priors coming to different Federation worlds until Starfleet Intelligence received word of an Ori Supergate being constructed in orbit of P3Y-229, Starfleet Command dispatched both the Odyssey, the starships and after they picked up both Daniel Jackson and Colonel Cameron Mitchell from the Camelot planet. The fleet consisted of ten Ha'tak motherships from the Free Jaffa Nation, fourteen Klingon attack cruisers from the Klingon Empire, two vessels the and and one O'Neill-class from the Asgard. And the battle was a massacre the defense fleet couldn't harm the four Ori vessels the Odyssey's, Intrepid, Enterprise, and Korolev took heavy damage as Captain Telford tries to coordinate the battle after the flagship was disabled the Korolev was destroyed after taking way too much heavy damage. After the massacre at P3Y-229 the crew faced off against the Ori Motherships in different engagements barely getting away in every encounter, till they were ambushed and took heavy damage and killed Captain Telford and Commander Martin took command and had Ensign Singh take the ship into a class-4 Ion Storm that was in the area heading towards a Federation colony and they were able to destroy the Ori vessel and they were able to get back to the nearest Starbase for repairs and Commander Martin was promoted to the rank of Captain. The war with the Ori continued to go badly for the Federation Alliance as the Odyssey was sent to destroy a planet that had already been turned to the Book of Origins, as Captain Martin didn't like it but knew it had to be done she kept her emotions to herself throughout the war till the end or it. 2379 Xindi War The death of Admiral Janeway Borg Invasion of 2381 First assault Slaughter of Acamar sector First Battle of Vulcan Massacre of the Azure Nebula Second Battle of Vulcan Federation-Wraith War First encounter Hobus crisis Technology information Tactical systems *Armaments: Tasked with the exploration of space, the Odyssey is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Deflector shields (Federation/Asgard): The Odyssey boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phasers: *Quantum phasers: In 2378, the Odyssey was refitted with these phasers to further combat the Borg Collective, the success of these weapons came at the Second Battle of Sector 001 when a lone Borg cube entered Sector 001 and battled the Federation Defense fleet and Federation Home Fleet the USS Odyssey used her newly installed quantum phasers to destroy the Cube with the help of the remaining vessels. *Photon torpedoes: *Quantum torpedoes: *Transphasic torpedoes: Crew manifest Senior staff Auxiliary craft Shuttlecraft Type-9 shuttles *''Kate Kennard'' (named after the creators deceased friend who lost her life in a car wreck) *''Abigail'' *''Ovokal'' *''Legantas'' *''Corsair'' Type-8 shuttles *''Drake'' *''Tereshkova'' *Unnamed Danube-class runabouts * (NCC-43135) * (NCC-48420) * (NCC-99523) * (NCC-37703) * (NCC-85654) Type-11 shuttles *''Archimedes'' *''Armstrong'' *''Cook'' II *''Galileo'' Fighter crafts *Arrow light fighters *F-103 Excalibur heavy fighters *HF-66A Thunderbolt VII heavy fighters *Hellcat V medium fighters Bombers *F/A-76 longbow bombers Trivia Notes Background information Category:Federation starships